Themes of a Mature manner
by Rone Rivendale
Summary: Mature is invited to a strange temple, when she gets there she finds a horny old man named Geese Howard...


Themes of a Mature manner: A King of Fighters fanfic by Mike Bush  
  
  
A beautiful young lady stood just outside a temple. She ran her hands through her short blonde  
hair. Her long black skirt was being thrashed about by the awesome wind around her. She looked upwards.  
The temple was pretty tall, at least four stories in height. She turned to see if anyone had followed her. It did  
not seem anyone was around. A smile appeared on her face as she entered the temple.  
  
Once inside, she followed the path that was inscructed to her the previous week by postcard.  
Whoever had built this place had done it recently. It wasn't at all creepy or dirty. It seemed rather modern  
and clean. Gold lined each wall and floor she came across. She admired it all with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Woman: I have to be almost there. This place is too big for poor little me to be wondering about  
in.  
Man's Voice: Stop complaining.  
  
She walked through a doorway to find the object of her search.  
  
Woman: Geese I presume.  
  
She sneered at him. She had only met him once before and that was in battle at one of the King  
of Fighters tournaments in '98.  
  
Geese: Don't presume anything Mature. Otherwise you will find yourself laying six feet in the  
earth! But you are correct, I am the man who sent you the postcard. I am Geese Howard.  
  
Mature: What do you want with me? Do you wish to try to kill off the servent of one of your   
enemies?  
  
Geese: Rugal does not concern me right now. He can rule the world for all I care. What I seek  
from you may lead to much more than even Rugal will ever have.  
  
Mature: Excuse me  
  
Geese: My son Rock is a good fighter, he is my flesh and blood afterall. But he is too good  
hearted to ever mean anything to me. But if Ihad another son, I could raise him to be my heir when the day  
comes that I can't escape my own death.  
  
Mature: You summoned me here to ask my help in having another child??  
  
Geese: I've watched you fight, you are quite good. Me and you would make the perfect fighter  
together!  
  
Mature: You are out of your mind Geese. I would never be caught dead with you. My standards  
are much much higher than that.  
  
Mature ran her hands through her hair and over her face.  
  
Mature: You are just an old man. Your star faded years ago. I doubt you could even get it up  
for me!  
  
Mature laughed loudly, it echoed off the walls making it that much more effective against Geese's  
ears.  
  
Geese: You two dollar slut! Don't say no to me! I may be old but I can still crush your little body  
in my bare hands!! You can be a part of the greatest empire in the history of man! You had better think about  
this further before you make your LAST mistake.  
  
Mature walked up to Geese and placed her hands on both his cheeks. She looked deeply into his  
eyes. It sent a shiver down Geese's spine.  
  
Mature: My answer loverboy...  
  
She leaned in, her lips almost touching his.  
  
Mature: Is no...  
  
She shoved her knee into his gut and then slapped his face with the backside of her left hand.  
Geese grunted and fell to a knee.  
  
Geese: You will pay for this!  
  
Mature placed a kick toward Geese's head but Geese caught her foot and threw her down to the  
ground.  
  
Geese: I must admit, seeing you laying on the ground right now entices me. But your insolence  
makes me so angry I could care less.  
  
He stomped his right foot into her stomach, making her gasp for air. Geese just laughed at her.  
She struggled to get his foot off of her but it was no use.  
  
Geese: You still have one last chance to change your mind Mature! Help me create the new  
Howard empire! Give birth to the man who will rule this world when I am gone! Say you will do it and I will  
let you live!  
  
Mature tried to speak but she had no energy. Geese took his foot off of her chest. She gasped  
serveral times, trying to catch her breath. She sat up and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
Geese: Say it!  
  
Mature looked up to him and opened her mouth.  
  
Geese: Yes! Say it now!  
  
She spit from her seated position, hitting his chin squarely.  
  
Mature: I would never lower myself to that! You will just have to kill me I guess.  
  
She laughed as best as she could in her weakened condition.  
  
Geese: Very well, I will.  
  
Geese throw a ground fireball at Mature. She was hit and knocked back a few feet. Her pain filled  
moan enticed Geese so he threw another at her.  
  
Mature: You are a strong fighter. But a lousy man!  
  
Mature stood up slowly and get into her fighting stance. The pain in her face was still strong but  
she tried to compose herself. Geese threw another fireball but Mature dodged it and threw her left hand threw  
her hair.  
  
Mature: You won't find me so easy when you aren't cheap shooting me.  
  
Geese: From what I've heard you are easy everywhere.  
  
He grinned and laughed out loud.  
  
Mature charged at him and threw out a blast of energy from her arm as she struck. Geese  
blocked it with his right hand and tried to throw a left punch to her head but she blocked his counter-attack.  
Mature crotched down and punched him in the gut and then uppercuted him in the chin. He staggered back.  
  
She followed up and punched him serveral times with energy flowing in her hands and around  
her arms. Geese was hit multiple times and kept staggering back. Mature kicked him in the chest and he hit  
a nearby wall. She jumped straight at him and launched a kick to his chest but Geese caught her leg and  
threw her to the hard ground.  
  
Geese: You fight well when you are angry. I like that.  
  
Mature: Stop getting your jollies off my pain you bastard.  
  
Geese: But it pleases me so much Mature.  
  
Mature got up and ran at him again this time her ki energy was much stronger as she wildly  
attacked him. Most of her attacks were directed at his chest. It was her plan to wear him down enough to  
escape. Geese did his best to counter her attacks but her anger was strong and it was hard to match her  
youthful energy.  
  
Mature grabed him and throw him over her shoulder and started to stomp on him repeatedly.  
He began to show pain in his face for the first time in this encounter. Mature smiled slightly and kept  
thrusting her foot into his chest. Geese started to spit up blood and throw his hands in front of her strikes.  
But it didn't matter, Mature was too strong for him at this point in time. She straddled him and began to  
throw her fists into his face. Geese opened his mouth but nothing came out but more blood. She got up  
and looked down at him.  
  
Mature: You are pathetic Geese. You are nothing but a horny old man. What do you have to  
say for yourself?  
  
Geese struggled to make anything come from his mouth. But eventually he made his way to his  
feet and dusted himself off.  
  
Geese: I am not a horny old man. I.. I love you!  
  
Mature: Yeah right.  
  
Geese: Yes I love you! That's the real reason why I asked you to come here! I am deeply in love  
with you. I was just too shy to say so.  
  
Mature: I bet. This fight is over and you have lost, I will take my leave now.  
  
She winked at him and turned her back to leave.  
  
Geese: You filthy whore! Get back here! I want a son right now!  
  
She just kept walking until she was complely out of sight of him.  
  
Geese: Damn you! I guess I should have asked Mai instead.. heh heh she has big ones.  
  
Geese wrote down something in a pad he had in one of his pockets.  
  
Geese: Mai, I'm coming for you. Hahahahaha!!! Ohh... I need a doctor.... 


End file.
